


A Masquerade Deal.

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: A RSS Gift To MaskedHatter.Prompt : Masquerade Ball.





	A Masquerade Deal.

Rumplestiltskin walked into the castle’ s front foyer, his glamour that he chose hiding the beast within. He looked around as waiters carried champagne, guests mingled and laughed in their formal wear and masks, he had tricked the guards into allowing him in.  
He wasn’t usually the party going sort, but parties meant people. And people meant new deals he could make.  
So here he was standing in the shadows, behind a black mask, donning a tuxedo.  
His eyes scanned the room looking for his next target.  
“I don’t care Father, I’m not doing it.” He heard a woman shout from across the room.  
“Sweetheart, this is a chance to save our village.” A man yelled back.  
Rumplestilskin turned his attention to the pair. Anxious to see what happened next.  
The woman he noticed, had a long blue gown on, her chestnut brown hair was in a bun with braids circling around it, her face covered by a silver mask. The man looked to be of middle age but was an intimidating figure, Rumple didn’t like him immediately.  
“I’m not one of your things to trade of to make quick dollar, I’m your daughter. And we are done with this discussion!” The woman said as she walked off.  
“Bingo.” Rumple said picking his next target.  
He noticed the woman walk out into the courtyard, he made sure the father didn’t follow and followed.  
He noticed her standing by the fountain, gazing at the moon. he walked up close behind and could tell that she had started to cry.  
“I hate criers” Rumple thought.  
He cleared his throat and the woman jumped.  
“Sorry to startle you dear- I mean my lady but I couldn’t help notice that little spat. are you alright?”  
The woman chuckled “I am quite alright sir, Thank you.” She returned her attention back to the fountain. Rumple walked up so he was side by side with her before removing his handkerchief and giving it to her.  
“Thank you.” Belle said dabbing her eyes from under the mask.  
“So, what was the argument about, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“My father, he wants me to start dating, wants me to marry, have children, be the woman he wants me to be.”  
“And you don’t want that?” Rumple asked, a glimmer of hope arisen.  
“No, I am only seventeen, granted ill be eighteen next month but I have my own dreams that I want to live, I do not want to live a life that he has set out for me.”  
“Well, what if I can give you a life like that.”  
The woman looked stunned “Sir, with all due respect we just met, and I barely even know you, I don’t think a marriage proposal is appropriate.”  
“No this isn’t that, I have a knack for making dreams come true for a price I might add.”  
The woman stood there, appearing to think about it for a second, and then shook her head. “No sir, I’m all my father has, my mother died almost a year ago.”  
Rumple nodded,” I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Thank you, it’s been hard. Ever since she died my father hasn’t looked at me as a daughter, but as a possession he can just tell what to do and how to feel, but at the end of the day he is still my father. I should get back.”  
A wind blew, blowing the patio doors wide open and music filled the air.  
“Would you care to dance?” Rumple asked, not knowing for sure why he did.  
“I love to dance, it always makes me feel better, well that and reading.”  
Rumple extended his hand. “Shall we.”  
The woman nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand. Rumple placed his other hand on the woman’s waist and pulled her close.  
“I understand why you don’t want to leave your father, but wouldn’t you think your mother would want you to be happy too?” Rumple asked as they swayed to the music.  
“My mother adored my father; their love was that of a fairytale. I always said when I got out on my own to find a love like theirs, but I can’t leave my father, plus my father warned me of a certain deal maker who is infamous for his dirty deals and ever since he told me I promised myself I would stay with him, and protect him at all costs.”  
“Dealmaker huh?” Rumple asked acting oblivious.  
“Yes, this vile man. He goes by the name Rumplestiltskin. Father told me if I ever met him or any one else or offered to take me away to never listen. So as much as I appreciate your kindness. I must say no. Even though my father drives me mad, he is still my father and we are all each other has.”  
Rumple gazed into her eyes as they sway, she seemed so young and innocent. She was young and innocent.  
“Man, up you coward, you have a job to do.” Rumple thought  
“What if I could assure you that your new life would have all the things you ever dreamed of.” Rumple said twirling her for added effect.  
The woman laughed again “I would say that you are full of yourself sir, there is no price tag on happiness, have you ever lost someone that you loved?”  
“Rumple stopped dancing for a minute. Memories of Baelfire, his lost son flooding through his mind.

“I’m sorry that was an intrusive question.”  
“No, no it’s quite alright I’ve lost someone before, Yes. He was the only family I had.”  
“But if you had other family, wouldn’t you hold on to them for dear life, not risking the chance of letting them go?” the woman asked.  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“I have a habit of that, so my father says.”  
Rumple smirked and continued to dance.  
This woman didn’t need a deal, she was still just an innocent child wrapped up in her father’s misfortune.  
Granted Rumple could easily make a deal with her, but he wouldn’t gain any satisfaction from it.  
“I’m sorry for your loss by the way, whoever it was he must have been really special to you.” The woman said.  
“He was, he was everything.”  
“Well I think, he would want you to carry on, live your life with as much happiness and joy as you can get, that’s what I always think my mother would want me to do. So, whoever the man or boy is that you lost just know that if a person loves you, they want you to be happy, even if they are no longer here.”  
“I can’t do this, she’s just a child.”  
“Where is your mind, make a deal and settle it.”  
“She has lost her mother, she is weak and vulnerable.”  
“Since when have you cared about anyone else.”  
“Baelfire is gone, you have no one but yourself, quit being a coward ad get on with it.”  
“No, I’m not doing this.”  
“YES, YOU ARE!!”

Rumple stopped the dance again walking over to the fountain, clutching it to catch his breath, and stop the voices inside of his head.  
“Are you alright?” the woman asked walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Rumple turned to look at her, her blue eyes glistening with the reflection of the fountain water.  
He could see that she could easily have a man fall in love with her, she was sweet, caring, honest and pure. She reached out to him in a way no one ever had.

He couldn’t put her through one of his deals, there were plenty of people at the party that could be his target She was still so young, had her full life ahead of her.

He was a monster, he knew that but even monsters had to have a heart now and, then right?  
“Yeah, just this conversation made me think of …. him.”  
“I am sorry if I overstepped in any way it wasn’t my intention to hurt you.”  
“No, I know that, you don’t seem like the hurting sort.”  
‘No, I am not.”  
The woman and Rumple gazed at each other and the song ended.  
“Thank you for the dance, well and everything.” The woman said smiling.  
Rumple was amazed by her beauty both on the outside and within.  
“Thank you, I hope you find everything you’re looking for my lady.” Rumple kissed her hand.  
The woman smiled at him as he started to walk off. “Wait, I don’t even know your name.” she said.  
Rumple stood for a second before turning. “It’s not important but thank you for your kindness.”  
And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

As Rumple walked back to his carriage he kept thinking of the woman in the blue dress, sure he didn’t get a deal out of her. But he hoped she would find the happiness she deserved.

The woman stood there for many minutes after the man disappeared. A footman appeared out of the doorway.  
“Madam Belle, your father is waiting for you to leave.”  
Belle looked towards the footman “Let him know I will be right there.”

The footman left, Belle turned back to the shadows wondering who the man was and if she would ever see him again.

Later, that night as both of them laid in their beds they kept thinking of their dance, wondering if the other was alright and who they were.

Not knowing, as fate would have it in a few short years they would meet again.  
And when they do, a deal will be made and be struck.


End file.
